An unexpected Romance
by Sea-Green93
Summary: A story of Tori's thoughts on resent events involving certain people in her life. AU, set in the 18th century :D hope you enjoy it :D One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. :D  
**

**~ An unexpected Romance ~**

It's an incredibly Misty night, and the full moon is currently at it's highest. Most people are scared of the night, well everyone where I come from. The reason being, that as long as your in your house nothing can harm you. But outside people go missing at night and never return, or sometime never even talked about. I believed in this fear for such a long time, I still do slightly. I mean I have never had reason to suffer true fear. you see i have what could be called the perfect life, parents that love me. As well as a sister who despite appearances would do anything for me.

The only problem is that these past weeks their has been someone constantly at my window. This person is someone who I had seen around town a couple of times, but never focused on him until the last time I saw him. I was being followed by some boys that refused to leave, and after trying to get them to leave started to get scared when they refused. It is moments like that when I wish I could be more like Jade, who is so strong and brave and amazing. But sadly I can't, because while she would have hurt them by now. I just can't bring myself to do it.

But while this all happened this boy jumped in. now the point that should be made is that this boy wasn't your typical knight in shining Armour, but to me he was that and more. He was quite scrawny, with curly hair and while he was attractive. It just wasn't to the degree of someone like sir Beckett, who has every girl in town after him. No but he stood out to me, because while having no real strength of his own, stood up to 4 boys a lot larger then him. just for me, more then most people would.

I'm sorry to say that he didn't fair well in this fight. But to me his willingness to jump in and defend a girl he doesn't know makes him a thousand times better then any man I have met so far. But after the mean boys ran off to avoid trouble, my father found me and took me home, before I could thank him for his noble deed.

I went to town the next day desperate to find him. But sadly he seemed to have vanished, thought I did find out a lot about him. Like he has a puppet show, which he does for money. Which he fairs well in. also that he is quite timid and avoids most people for a more lonely existence. I then heard that he was also an awkward person, who stumbled over himself a lot. Some of the stories of accident he got into made me laugh.

Then I heard from this beautiful young woman with gorgeous blood red hair, and the most adorable smile with a dimple In one of her cheeks. Her name was Caterina Valentine or Cat for short. She told me that this boy Robbie, which is apparently what he like to be called. Anyway she told me that he was the nicest, most kind hearted person she had met other then her fiancé Andre who I didn't get to meet.

So that was the last piece of information i got about Robbie, at least before he randomly appeared at my window one night. But while most would see this as creepy, me included this seemed right to me. The only reason it wasn't creepy was because he knocked on it to get my attention, then actually had a conversation with me. Instead of just watching me sleep or something weird like that. He apologised about scaring me, which he did I mean showing up at someone window even my Father or Mother would be scared of that. Then he went on to tell me why he saved me that evening in town. He told me that he thought I was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and the thought of those boys harassing me annoyed him. He decided to stand up for me, because he didn't want to see me get hurt. All of this had me blushing bright red im sure of it. But then he wished me good night and left. before leaving i noticed a look of hunger in his eyes.

The thing was that the entire time I was talking to him, one of the main things on my mind was this hint of red in his eyes. I'm not sure why but it just really got my interest. After that he visited me most night, and the night he didn't always upset me. But I refuse to be one of those woman ruled by the need for a man, so I dealt with it and continued the nights as normal.

One day I was having a tea with Jade, she had this lovely brown hair although she always wished it was black, and this pale skin that was flawless. But her eyes are what any smart person would be most attracted to, they were so intense with their blueish-green colour, weirdly though they had the same hint of red in them as Robbie's. I asked her if she was related, but she had no Idea who I was talking about. Then I explained Robbie and the night we spent talking at my window. She seemed kind of shocked by it, and unusually made me promise not to invite him in.

so that's what happened up until tonight. Now I am currently standing in my dark room, and all I can hear is this excessive creeping sound coming from the walls like something is alive in them. I now that is unlikely, but ever since I noticed Robbie and Jade's eye similarity I have seen it three times more. On Sir Becket Oliver, Caterina Valentine and her fiancé Andre Harris. So I do believe something weird is going on their, but each time I ask It goes unanswered.

But sadly I fear it never will be answered, also it appears Robbie won't be showing up tonight. But as I go to close the curtains over my window I see that moon, but mostly that it has this red tint to it. I had never seen it before, and always though that the moon would glow blue if any colour. Due to its connections to the sea and its tides, but I think this is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. It is a similar red to that I have seen in the eyes of my closest friends and just as hypnotising. I wonder if there is a reason for it, or just another coincidence. No it can't be.

Now I know I have never been answered about the red eyes, but there are other factors that confuse me about my friends. One being that not any of them have a shadow, unlike me and most everyone else they do not. I can't speak for Robbie as I never see him in the day. But that raises some questions at the very least.

Secondly there is the fact of their reflections in mirrors, or lack of it. Another topic were they claim it is just a trick of the eyes, but have me promise not to tell anyone. So my friends all seem to have some similarities with seem like they should reveal something, but yet I have no answers for any of my questions. My father told me that a reflection is a window to a humans soul, and that the soul is what make gives us are morals. As well as what makes us good, and kind along with many other traits. Yet the nicest people I know do not create a reflection, which must mean they have no soul, therefore my fathers logic is flawed. So maybe the soul is what makes us bad, and those with out are free to do things that the soul prevents. I got in trouble when someone over heard me telling Jade this, although she seemed very touched by what I said showing me a rare smile.

Yesterday Jade told be that she is going to offer me a gift, but told me not to agree lightly. I got no hints as to what it is, but I pray its something that makes me more like my friends. The reason for this is, because I have decided that I must be more like Robbie. You see during one of his visits he said how he wished we could be together, which made my heart do back flips I was so happy. But he added that he is far to different to me for us to work, I neither understood his reasoning or cared. I told him no difference should prevent two people from being together. He left after that saying he had to think. Actually that was two nights ago, and I wonder what he is waiting for.

Its then that I hear a knock on the window, I then see Robbie he seems to have a smile on his face. But I notice another emotion in his smile, but I can't quite place it. After a little while of staring at each other I get a second visitor, Jade. I open the window for them, realising that she must want to give me my gift. I'm very excited It surprising how much really.

"Victoria it's Time."

AN: so that is my first Rori story, i know theirs not much in it but i liked it. hope you enjoyed it. please review it so cool getting the little notices. sorry for any grammatical errors, i went through it a lot. but i don't know if i go every little one.

Thanks for reading Good bye :D


End file.
